Mad Love
by Away To Neverland
Summary: Harleen Quinzel is just starting out as a psychiatric intern at Arkham Asylum, where she meets someone who sparks an interest in her. He's known as "The Joker". This is a fanfiction about Harley and Joker's first meeting, to their life of crime together.
1. Chapter 1: Doctor Quinzel

I hope you all enjoy this, I happen to LOVE the Harley Quinn and Joker characters and putting them together is so perfect in the psychotic awesome way. Please check out my other fanfictions (if they are something you're interested in) and leave me some reviews! Good or bad reviews are welcomed! :D

* * *

Chapter One- Doctor Quinzel

* * *

This was it, this was the first day that she actually felt like she was actually doing what she meant to do. Harleen Quinzel stared up at the huge asylum where she'd be starting out her first day. Arkham Asylum held many of the most dangerous men (and women) who were a danger to Gotham.

She was a career-oriented psychologist, but would be working at Arkham Aslyum as a psychiatric intern. She was hoping to write a tell-all book on the famous super criminals of the asylum, Harleen was simply trying to get a foot into something that could possibly open up everything that she ever wanted.

Harleen took a deep breath before she walked inside the two double doors that allowed her entrance into the asylum. The asylum was like she had expected, the "welcome" area was large, a desk sat in front of her and behind it sat a secretary whom was busy typing away at a computer. There were many men in blue scrubs around, others who were in guard uniforms.

She suddenly felt a little over dressed, she'd been so nervous to make a good impression that she had put her hair in a bun, wore a skirt, heels and a white button up shirt. At the time she thought it was a great idea, but now that she was in the lobby of the asylum she realized how bad of an idea it was, the floor of the asylum was a stone-tile type, it made it harder to stand there with the heels pressing up against her feet harder.

"Ms. Quinzel?" A voice made Harleen look to her left to see a woman standing there. The woman was slightly tall, dark skinned, short black hair that seemed to be bobbed around her face. She had on bright pink lipstick, a white doctors coat was neatly put around her and from what Harleen could see, the womans clothes underneath the coat was a simple black dress.

"Yes, are you um...Joan?" Harleen tilted her head at the woman, she was supposed to meet a Joan Leland when she arrived to speak over what she'd be allowed to do here. The woman stepped forward and held out her hand towards Harleen. "Yes I'm Doctor Leland, its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Quinzel. As I understand you want to intern here, which I am completely fine with. I want you to understand that you _must_ be _completely_ professional, I am all work and no play when I am here."

Joan spoke seriously, and Harleen nodded. If there was anything that she would do is she'd try to do her best at, it would be to remain professional. "Follow me please." Joan turned around and began walking in the direction that she came from, Harleen quickly followed her. While they walked, Harleen was getting an eye full at some of the guards, but only smiled to herself. All work and no play, was that what Joan said? Well, Harleen did say she'd _try_.

"I won't waste either of our time by making you sit in my office, you've had your psychiatric evalution before you arrived here, I read the report when it was finished. You're a very smart woman so I will treat you as such. You must be careful around some of these criminals that you interview or speak with, they will try to get inside your head, make you think that they were wrongfully put in here. But I assure you, everyone here deserves to be here."

Joan turned down a hall, Harleen following close behind and she noticed that there was a large door ahead of them. This is where Joan stopped and turned to her. "Through this door is where we start seeing the less harmful inmates, they are mostly those who haven't done as much harm, but are too unwell in their minds to be in a normal prison, past this area is when we'll enter another block that holds some of the most insane and dangerous criminals."

"I'll be careful Doctor Leland, you don't have to worry about lil' old me." Harleen said with a sly grin on her face. Her attempt to lighten up the seriousness didn't work as Joan just sent her a blank look before using a code to unlock the door. They walked inside and as they did, the door closed behind them. "You will be given a code when you reach your office, your office will be on the second floor."

"Alright..." Harleen was distracted by the many cells that lined either side of them, some of the men were laying in beds while others were pacing back and forth, muttering things underneath their breath. "I'm curious though Doctor Quinzel, why are you so interested in writing about these criminals?"

Harleen blinked at first at the title of doctor, but it made her smile. "They interest me in a way that I think if I can write about them, I can understand more about what makes them want to do what they did."

A laugh escaped Joan which echoed slightly around them. "You think that you can understand them Harleen?"

"I'd like to think so, I'd like to think I could understand what made them become this way." Harleen said, a hint of annoyance in her voice from Joan laughing at her. Joan glanced at her as they reached the end of the block that held the "less harmful criminals" and this is where Joan stopped.

"You...are going to hear many things when this door opens, try to ignore most of them." She glanced at Harleen and put in a code on the dial pad, Harleen noticed it was a different code from the first. "Different codes?"

"Yes, it makes it easy for us, so no one can open all of the doors with the same code." Joan spoke in a normal, flat tone as the door slid open. She walked slowly inside and Harleen followed her cautiously.

At first, it was silent, so silent that it was almost like no one was there. But as the door slid closed and made the audible thumb, it seemed that gave everyone the okay to start yelling at once.

"We have visitors!" One man yelled out.

"Oh hey Doc! Who's the pretty blonde?" Another said, laughter left some of them as Harleen rolled her eyes. One thing that hadn't changed apparently was that some men, criminal or not, were still pigs.

Joan walked forward as Harleen followed but more slowly, she noticed some of the cells were normal with bars, but some had thick glass put up separating them from any form of contact.

Harleen walked to one of the cells that had bars, she looked at the man inside and he flashed her a grin. Something about him was different from the others, he seemed to look too smart to be sitting in a cell of an asylum. He gave a tilt of his head, the grin still in place as he said, "What is small and seen but can be hidden?"

He asked her as she watched him, she thought about his question and was about to say something when Joan interrupted. "That is Edward Nigma, also known as The Riddler."

Harleen tilted her head at him and watched him sitting comfortably in his cell, to her it was no denying that he was clearly able to be underestimated by many. "I heard of you, I hope you won't mind to speak with me later." She flashed him a grin of her own and walked a few steps away from his cell. She could hear a sharp laugh escape from him. "I don't see why not, as long as you can see through my riddles."

That made her smile but also shake her head. As she stepped closer to Joan she realized that this room also had a hallway, it turned at the end of the room, stretching farther. "Wow.."

"Most up here are men, we have some women in this area. There is two inmates we keep to themselves down in the lower levels. A Poison Ivy and a Killer Croc."

"Oh please do bring up Miss Ivy, I am fond of the red heads." A man spoke up quickly and Joan rolled her eyes. "We had problems with Ivy making most of the men fall under her spell so to speak, it happens to some women but Ivy finds men to be more acceptable."

Harleen nodded to this and looked around, a faint whistling caught her attention from the noise and she started walking down in the direction towards it. She passed a few cells, then made another turn realizing she was walking in a square shape.

She stopped near the whistling and noticed someone whom was in a large confinded cell. He was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, whistling as his hands were together against his stomach. He glanced over at her direction and sent her a wink, she noticed there was something on his face, near the edges of her mouth.

As she started to take a step forward, a hand reached out and grabbed her left shoulder causing her to spin around quickly. She saw it was only Joan and the feeling of a "mini heart attack" slowly started to go away. "We should be going, you still need to get to your office." Joan turned and began walking back the way Harleen had just came from.

Unwilling, she began to follow her but kept glancing over her shoulder towards the man in the cell who hadn't stopped whistling the entire time. "Joan, who is that guy?"

"That...is The Joker."

* * *

Again, if you enjoyed it, liked it, or just happen to want to say something leave me a review ^_^ Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: 'Crow

Sorry this isn't super long! But I was stuck on this chapter, I always viewed two characters that will be talking in this chapter always having chemistry together, who I'd put together if not for Joker and Harley :3 Anyway, let me know what you think! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Two- 'Crow

* * *

A small gasp escaped Harleen as she heard. "The Joker? The..actual Joker?" Shock settled against her before a little smile went across her face.

She had always been interested in The Joker ever since she started reading about all his crime actions that were always posted in the papers.

He was the main person that she knew would make an impact on anything she could write, she wanted to interview him for it, along with the others that Batman had caught for Arkham. She was also going to involve the Batman somehow, she wasn't sure how yet but for right now the only thing on her mind was Joker.

"Could I speak with him?" She asked quickly as she caught up to Joan.

Though, Joan looked at Harleen and smiled, you could already tell what the answer would be. By the look on her face, she looked like she had heard that question before from others. Harleen tried to stay in good thoughts about the answer, but began to have her doubts.

"At this time I don't think that would be best. Let us see how you handle things with other inmates first."

But if only Harleen had known that it would be three months of waiting, three months of interviewing and speaking with so many inmates at the asylum that it seemed all their faces blurred together.

Except the occasional Poison Ivy, who had over those three months had began to consider Harleen as a friend. Edward Nigma also known as The Riddler, spoke to Harleen mostly in riddles. But it pleased her that he spoke to her at all, Joan always thought of him to be the quiet type, to doctors at least.

The other man she'd speak to seemed more willing, seemed more interested to speak with her, which currently she was in the interview room with him, him sitting across from her watching her curiously as she sat in the chair wearing her white lab coat, her glasses snugly on her face, with her hair pinned up. A few loose strands were down around her face, which she was giving out annoyed sighs and was pushing them back every now and then.

Jonathan Crane's file sat open next to her, while her notebook that was titled, _**'**Patient: Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow Interview Notes**' **_was in front of her. It was opened to the page titled _**'**Interview Number 15, Part_ _1_**'**. Doctor Crane had been on good behavior for the past two months, Harleen only getting to speak with him after his good behavior was cleared by Doctor Leland of course.

Beside them, was a voice recorder that she reached over and flipped on, speaking clearly as she spoke up so it would hear her, saying, "Patient interview fifteen, allowed another interview with Doctor Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow."

"A question..." He spoke as he watched her taking a few simple notes, how he seemed to be doing, if he was behaving, how he was speaking. The usual things that she'd start out with everyone. She paused in mid sentence and lowered down the pen she wrote with and looked at him.

"What do ya mean 'Crow?" Crow, that little nickname she said that made him smile. He chuckled and leaned forward, his chest bumping against the rather large table that was between them, he had hand cuffs around his wrists that were attached to the table.

The most he could do was reach to the middle of the table, but not to her. "I have a question." He said in the same calmly tone of voice.

"Ask away." Harleen spoke in her usual cheerful, hyper type of tone and watched him as a smile broke along his face. "Why are you trying to get an interview with the clown?"

A tilt of Harleen's head made her think about that for a moment, when she started to answer, Dr. Crane cut her off. "Are you afraid that you won't? Are you afraid of what will happen when you gain access to such a man?"

She began to realize that he was toying with her, but this is what she wanted from any of them, she wanted to learn their ways, it would be excellent for when she attempted to write her book on all of them.

"Yes, I'm afraid and worried that I won't get to interview him, and about what he could say."

Crane thought this over and gave a click of his tongue, slamming his hands down against the metal table which caused Harleen to jump. She watched him closely, but tried to not show any fear that she may have had.

He slowly slid his hands across the surface until the chains _clanked _against the tables edge, sounding off that his hands had gone far enough and that the middle of the table would have to suffice.

"But...you do not feel that way with me...isn't that correct, Doctor Harleen Quinzel?"

"Harley..." She mumbled as she began to chew on her lip. Jonathan smiled at her and corrected himself, whispering to her. "Harley."

Harley leaned forward slowly, placing her hands within a few inch from his. "Why do you focus on fear?"

"Fear is a strong emotion Harley..." He said, glancing down at their hands, trying to inch his forward to hers, but the cuffs made a sound of protest. Harley noticed this and slightly moved her hands forward towards his, but stopped.

He noticed this was a result of his answer and looked at her. "But its not the only emotion." She said, looking at him curiously. By now, Crane was focused to see how _her_ mind worked, it was obvious since she was the only one that he'd speak to.

"True, true..but it is one of the strongest, it drives people to do many crazy things. All from love, to hate...to even lust." A little grin appeared on his face and Harley inched her hands forward again, just barely out of his reach.

"Yeah...but you work on everyone's fears 'Crow...what's yours?" She leaned forward and noticed his expression changed, her hands slipped forward by accident but that didn't stop him. He reached out now that she was close enough and grabbed her hands into his. A gasp left her lips as she stared closely at him.

"You will have to do a lot more Harley...if you want to know that." He looked down and studied her hands, running his thumb against the beginning of her wrist. "As for you..it won't take me long to see what you fear.."

Harley glanced down, blinking some as she quickly mumbled. "I-Interview over." She pulled her hands from his quickly and stood up, turning off the voice recorder and closing her notebook and his file. But as she was about to leave, a sudden thought came to her.

"How 'd ya know I wanted to interview Joker?" She asked him as he sat back in his chair with his hands resting together against his chest.

"Things get around here at Arkham, nothing's a secret..."

* * *

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know ^_^

Also, I have other stories that are fanfictions from Twilight and one from Harry Potter, and another two that I haven't updated because I haven't had any readers on them. If you check them out leave me a review so I will know what you think, thank you!


End file.
